


I Guess They're Okay.

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe Awareness, minute writing on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow falls in a repeating pattern he hasn't seen yet, joining the untouched parts and filling the deeper prints of boots and smaller prints of house slippers,  walking together until splitting some distance away.</p>
<p>"i guess they're okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess They're Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stocking writing for my series, and this is something to be here because I've been itching to post.

He walks out onto the front steps in the dead of night, and sits every now and then. 

He takes the time to think.

He doesn't think _a lot_ , during the day. Because when he does step back into his own skull he gets lost in the spiralling mess of his consciousness, filled with quantum theories and coping mechanisms, and gets stuck.

Papyrus has to be there, to shake him out of it. If he's alone, he usually doesn't come back out for a while.

The snow falls in a repeating pattern he hasn't seen yet, joining the untouched parts and filling the deeper prints of boots and smaller prints of house slippers, walking together until splitting some distance away. It reminds him of something, but right now, in the calm, he doesn't feel that looking for the memory.

The dog that shows up every now and then comes, and he wonders what it's doing  _here_ , instead of the forest or whatever. It comes over to him and worms it's way under his arm like a cat, and he lets it stay, belatedly realizing that it's kinda weird looking, for a dog.

It barks, not softly at all, and Sans hushes it, scratching it behind the ears in a hopefully calming gesture. The dog seems satisfied.

The tracks the dog left behind cover his and Papyrus', he thinks with a gentle jab of annoyance. The pristine white was marred by paw prints.

It barks again, and Sans pats its head. 

"what do you want? skeletons aren't that fond of dogs y'know. bones an' all."

It barks again. Quieter, this time.

"i never really liked dogs, skeleton or not. had a bad experience with doglike things y'know."

Bark. Bark.

"Papyrus is different entirely, dude. he just doesn't like hurting people, plain and simple. i...had to...test my blasters. On...things." 

No point in lying. This dog was everywhere.

Bark bark bark.

"eh. a little. i guess you could say i'm used to 'em now."

They continued like this for a while, Sans just  _venting ~~~~_, and he thought this was crazy, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to stop.

Bark.

 

"...the human."

Bar-

"i know, yeah, they're a kid, but they're fucking-"

Barkbarkbark.

"..."

The snow filled in the prints in the snow, and the repeated pattern was now set on burying them deep. in the morning, he wouldn't be able to spot where they were.

He decided to start filling the hole they made himself. Not like anyone else was gonna do it.

"I guess they're okay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just copied and pasted the summary for the paragraph in the beginning lol
> 
> I was gonna make annoying dog male, but I kept writing "it" and it didn't feel quite right. So I didn't.
> 
> P.S. I realize I have a "y'know" thing, like Kushina. I've had it before I even knew who she was, y'know!?


End file.
